The present invention relates to multi-tools and more particularly relates to multi-tools which have an auxiliary tool comprising a flashlight.
Multi-tools have been used for a number of years. However, some of these multi-tools do not have a flashlight attached thereto nor do they have a flashlight which may be easily closed into the tool or opened from the tool.